Meninas Malvadas
by tami-sushi
Summary: Se você pensa que já viu de tudo, o que diria de um grupo de assassinas de aluguel que tem em mente um único objetivo; e um grupo de nobres que passam por cima de qualquer um para ter seus objetivos concretizados? Tortura e uma pitada de romance...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Bom, está é uma fic um pouco confusa no começo, mas que aos poucos vai se esclarecendo.Ah, sobre o 'cenário' da história, imaginem Konoha um pouco mais moderna e ao mesmo tempo com um pequeno toque medieval.Essa fic mistura a história original com a história inventada por mim.Ela pode parecer uma história cruel em grande parte, mas também ira ter uma pitada de romance. Muitas surpresas nessa fic, por isso tenham um pouco de paciência.

...

**Meninas Malvadas**

**União**

_O cheiro de sangue fresco exalava daqueles corpos cortados e sem vida.Se tivessem contado, não teria acreditado na enorme quantidade de pessoas mórbidas que se encontravam naquele lugar, mas vira com seus próprios olhos.Um pequeno vilarejo muito conhecido, tinham pessoas simpáticas e algumas um tanto rígidas.Naquele final de tarde havia decidido se encontrar com um antigo amigo que morava exatamente naquele harmonioso lugar.Não estava compreendendo o silêncio que ali jazia, pois o sol estava começando a se pôr, e geralmente naquele horário haviam muitas pessoas pelas ruas.Logo foi adentrando lentamente por aquelas ruas mal iluminadas, pode ver muitas pessoas caídas, alguns eram seus conhecidos, outros nem tanto.Chegou mais perto de um dos corpos jazidos naquele chão de terra batida, virando-o de barriga para cima e espantou-se com a enorme quantidade de sangue ao seu redor, percebendo que não emitia sinais vitais.O espanto tornou-se desespero, então se colocou a correr olhando para todos os lados e constatando que todos que haviam encontrado pelo caminho estavam mortos._

_Chegou o mais rápido que pode até a casa de seu amigo, ela estava silenciosa, assim como o resto do vilarejo.Era uma casa simples no tradicional estilo japonês.Parou frente a entrada principal, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos semi-dobrados, totalmente ofegante.Encarou a porta com pesa;, temia o que poderia encontrar, mas uma chama de esperança se ascendeu quando viu um dos cômodos iluminados._

_Com pressa abriu com força a porta de correr e entrou na casa com passos rápidos, na esperança de encontrar alguém.Percebeu que o silêncio que antes era formado no local, fora abafado por um choro alto, seguido de gritos e acusações.Parou de andar ao reconhecer a voz._

"_Sasuke...kun?"-pensou._

_Os olhos se abriram em espanto e se pôs a correr novamente, seguindo o choro desolado do amigo.Parou em frente a uma porta, na qual levava até o quarto dos pais de Sasuke.Hesitou, mas reuniu a pouca coragem que tinha e então a abriu.A cena presenciada fez seus olhos se arregalarem: um homem alto tinha uma espada em mãos, a qual se encontrava ensangüentada, assim como as roupas do rapaz; Sasuke estava sentado sobre o piso de madeira, suas pernas tremiam e as lágrimas não eram contidas; mais atrás dele estavam os corpos de seus pais, assim como a enorme quantidade de sangue que saía deles._

_-S-saia daqui!-gritou o pequeno Uchiha para o 'intruso'._

_Nada aconteceu.Não se moveu, apenas sentiu o terror lhe domar ao olhar para os olhos do causador de toda aquela tragédia.Porém teve seus pensamentos despertados pela voz de Sasuke._

_-Ele vai te matar! Saia daqui agora!-gritou mais alto._

_Finalmente havia entendido aquelas palavras.Morte.Seria isso que lhe afetaria se não saísse de lá o um reflexo, seu pés começaram a se mover rapidamente para fora da casa, em vão, antes mesmo que chegasse a porta que a levaria para o exterior, sentiu algo gélido cravar em suas costas.Caiu no chão proferindo um forte grito de dor, colocou a mão n o lugar atingido, sentindo uma shuriken fortemente cravada em sua carne.No momento de desespero, puxou o instrumento com força, fazendo o sangue vazar sem cerimônias.Levantou mais o olhar e avistou aquele que causara seu ferimento._

_-I-Itachi...kun.-sibilou chorando.-Porque?_

_Ao contrário do que esperava não obteve a resposta que imaginava.Sua primeira resposta foi ser erguida pelos cabelos.Uma dor aguda foi sentida._

_-Porque o destino não escolhe vitimas, mas todos estamos sujeitos a ser alvo dele.__A vida é como uma estrada sem retorno, por isso tenha a certeza de que escolherá o caminho certo.Nunca se esqueça disso. -falou claramente perto do ouvido daquela pequena criança de nove anos, em seguida a jogou com força contra uma parede um tanto distante._

_Sim, pode sentir a forte dor de ter colidido com a parede dura, caindo fortemente contra o chão de madeira fina e fria.Sentiu os olhos fechando vagarosamente, ainda fitando Itachi juntamente com as lágrimas que escorriam involuntariamente de seus pequenos orbes, o corpo estava trêmulo, não somente pela falta de sangue, mas também pelo terror que estava sentindo.Por fim, tudo mergulhou em profunda escuridão._

Abriu os olhos lentamente passeando-os por todo local.Um quarto razoavelmente pequeno com as paredes brancas; não havia muita coisa lá dentro, apenas uma cama, um guarda-roupa antigo, um criado mudo e uma escrivaninha de madeira escura, assim como o chão, dando um grande contraste com as paredes de cor clara.Sentou-se na cama com a mão direita cobrindo-lhe a face percebendo que a mesma estava trêmula e o rosto suado.Riu com deboche, depois de dez anos ainda sonhava com seu passado patético, e ainda por cima odiava o fato de que ele continuava lhe afetando.Fragmentos de memórias antigas vieram a tona naquele momento.

"_Eu matei...Eu matei...Eu matei uma pessoa!-gritou olhando o líquido vermelho em suas mãos."_

"_Por que está chorando? Você já é grande, já devia saber que isso aconteceria.Esse é o seu trabalho a partir de hoje."_

Memórias que só foram embora quando ouviu alguém bater na porta, que assim como as paredes tinha uma cor pura.

-Tenten-chan! Levanta logo, ou se não você vai ficar sem seu café da manhã!- disse a voz do lado de fora do cômodo.

-Certo Ino, já estou indo.-respondeu alto o suficiente para a outra ouvir, escutando em seguida a mesma se retirar.

Afastou os cobertores do seu corpo, mesmo sendo verão insistia em dormir bem aquecida, às vezes era friorenta além da conta. Desceu da cama em direção ao guarda roupa.Acabava pisando em alguns objetos caídos pelo chão, o que lhe resultava alguns murmúrios impacientes.Abriu a porta do móvel e pegou uma roupa qualquer, vestiu-se rapidamente, colocando suas sapatilhas chinesas pretas nos pés e saindo logo em seguida, não se deu nem ao trabalho de prender os cabelos, fazendo-os cair abaixo dos ombros

Andou tranquilamente pelos corredores bem decorados daquela casa pequena até adentrar uma porta aberta chegando à cozinha.Era razoavelmente grande, clara e bem iluminada, a mesa que ficava no centro do cômodo era um pouco longa e de madeira escura, assim como as cadeiras de encosto alto, dando espaço para cinco pessoas de cada lado da mesa.Todos já estavam sentados a comer e assim que entrou, recebeu os olhares sobre si, reparou também que havia uma pessoa a mais.Esta se manteve calada e tímida.

-Bom dia.-cumprimentou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Tenten você devia se arrumar melhor! Está sempre usando roupas largas e de cores escuras, além de não se produzir nem um pouco!-repreendeu Ino.

-Ah, porquinha! Lá vem você com essa história de novo!-respondeu enquanto puxava uma cadeira para se sentar.

Antes que a Yamanaka reclamasse do 'apelido carinho', Sakura se colocou a falar, mudando radicalmente o assunto.

-Enfim, Tenten esta é a menina que quer fazer parte da nossa organização.-disse apontando para a garota ao seu lado.-Ela se chama...-foi interrompida pela morena.

-Hyuuga Hinata, certo?-perguntou sentando-se de maneira desleixada sobre a cadeira, olhando-a com seriedade.

-S-sim.-gaguejou ao responder, sentia-se intimidada pela morena.-Gostaria de saber se você aprova a minha entrada no grupo, já que a Ino e a Sakura já concordaram e...-Tenten cortou a fala da garota sem cerimônias.

-E o que levaria a primogênita e única herdeira dos Hyuugas a se tornar uma traidora? Afinal, a família Hyuuga é a mais poderosa dentre todos os clãs, além de ser uma das únicas famílias que impõe as leis no país do Fogo.-Tenten da um longo suspiro.-E nós somos contra essa ditadura.Ou seja, somos contra sua família.

-Eu...estou ciente disto e é por isso que decidi me juntar a vocês, porque eu sou contra as condutas da minha família.

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam, Tenten percebeu e continuou.

-Mas tem uma condição.-disse séria e um tanto indiferente.

-Que condição?-perguntou Hinata olhando diretamente para a morena.

-Para ser sincera eu só estou te aceitando no grupo porque você é uma rica fonte de informação, além do mais eu sei que você sabe lutar, e isso é essencial.Você verá coisas horríveis, assustadoras e nojentas.Mas, não basta apenas saber lutar, você terá que matar.

-Eu...-hesitou um pouco assustada.-Eu creio que com um pouco de treino isso será possível.

Tenten pegou um pedaço de pão, dando uma grande mordida, em seguida pegou um pouco de suco que se encontrava em um copo sobre a mesa e tomou metade do líquido.Mastigou vagarosamente enquanto as outras permaneciam em silêncio, até que Hinata decidiu quebrá-lo.

-Tem mais alguma condição?-perguntou receosa.

-Sim, tem mais algumas coisas que eu quero lhe falar.-respondeu terminando de engolir o alimento que havia ingerido.-Neste mundo em que você está entrando não existe sentimento, amizade ou amor, o máximo que você pode dar é uma confiança desconfiada.Um aviso: nunca demonstre seus sentimentos, por mais que eles estejam a flor da pele.

-Certo,eu entendi.-afirmou a Hyuuga.

-O meu primeiro trabalho como 'assassina de aluguel' foi muito grande e repercutiu em todo país do Fogo.Eu tinha apenas quatorze anos e tive que matar uma criança de nove anos.-ela deu uma pausa tomando mais um gole do suco de laranja.

-Deve ter sido bem triste.-comentou a dona dos olhos perolados.

Sakura e Ino já haviam entendido onde Tenten queria chegar, estavam em posição caso algo acontecesse.

-Sim, foi triste.Mas o caso é que...Eu matei Hyuuga Hanabi.-olhou fixamente para Hinata.

-Eu não entendi direito.-fingiu-se de desentendida, olhando fixamente para orbes chocolate.

-Isso que você ouviu.Eu matei sua irmã caçula.Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?-debochou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e apertou os punhos sobre o colo.Sabia que aquilo era só um teste para ver até onde ela conseguia controlar suas emoções.

-Pensando bem seria um desenho bem bonito.A pequena Hanabi deitada sobre a cama com os olhos bem abertos e arregalados de medo, pedindo por sua vida enquanto eu cortava sua garganta de leve, o sangue escorrendo, o grito de desespero...

Hinata levantou de súbito da cadeira pegando uma faca que estava sobre a mesa e indo ferozmente da direção de Tenten, mas ela não teve tempo de fazer nada a morena, pois Ino e Sakura a imobilizaram.Sakura dava um mata leão de leve, enquanto Ino segurava a mão que segurava a faca.

-Me soltem!-gritou se debatendo.-Eu vou matar essa mulher!

Tenten se levantou ficando frente a frente com a Hyuuga que a encarava com ódio.

-Se controle, Hyuuga Hinata.

-Cale a boca!-gritou ofegante.

-Escute aqui 'princesinha' Hyuuga.-ironizou a morena.-Se você pensa que vai ter algum tratamento especial, está enganada.Aqui a realidade é essa: Ou mata, ou morre.Não existe meio termo.Uma vez que se entra neste caminho é impossível sair, se você não consegue agüentar então vá embora.-concluiu sentando-se novamente e voltando a comer.

Hinata ficou de cabeça baixa enquanto Sakura e Ino ainda a seguravam.O silêncio se fazia presente e ninguém ousava quebrá-lo.

Demorou vários minutos até que a herdeira dos Hyuugas soltou a faca, fazendo um barulho agudo no chão.

-Eu aceito.-murmurou.

Tenten a fitou e deu um largo sorriso.

-Ótimo!-virou-se para as outras duas.-Vocês já podem soltá-la.-assim elas o fizeram, a morena ficou de pé novamente.-Seja bem vinda Hinata-chan!-cumprimentou sorridente estendendo uma das mãos para a outra de orbes perolados.

-Eu espero que de tudo certo.-falou retribuindo o cumprimento.

-Não se preocupe, porque a partir de agora você será uma menina malvada.-sorriu soltando-lhe a mão.

Reviews por favor! Deixem um comentário falando se a história está confusa demais, ou sem graça, ou legal! Onegai! Ç.Ç


	2. Treinamento

Capítulo 2- Treinamento

Capítulo 2- Treinamento

Aquela mansão era incrivelmente chamativa.Não apenas pelo seu tamanho ou por sua bem trabalhada arquitetura, mas chamava a atenção pela quantidade de guardas que a vigiavam e pelos luxuosos nobres que nela entravam.Isso significava apenas uma coisa: a Mansão Quinteto.

O nome pode parecer estranho, mas era a pura realidade.Naquela incrível mansão moravam os cinco governantes responsáveis em comandar o país fogo.Sim, o Império do Fogo, assim conhecido, era comandado por cinco grandes famílias: Uzumaki, Nara, Hyuuga, Sabaku e Uchiha.

Desde os tempos mais antigos estas cinco famílias tem dominado o Império do Fogo.São conhecidos por sua árdua forma de governar.Muitos já foram capturados por se oporem ao governo e foram severamente punidos, sem o conhecimento da população, claro.

Mas, há algum tempo uma organização conhecida como 'Lacrymosa' tem dado fortes dores de cabeça ao governo.Lacrymosa é um grupo de assassinos que tem matado muitos nobres importantes que dão grande ajuda ao Império do Fogo.Não se sabe quem são, quantos são ou como são, tudo que eles deixam como pista é uma rosa negra sobre a pessoa cruelmente assassinada.

-

-

-

-

-Merda!-murmurou jogando desleixadamente um papel sobre a mesa de mármore.

-O que foi agora, Neji?-perguntou o outro moreno.

-Como se você já não soubesse, Sasuke.Eles mataram outro governante.Dessa vez a vitima foi o governador de Suna, Baki.

-Cara, eles são realmente um pé no saco! Estão acabando com nossos planos!-reclamou o loiro se aproximando do primeiro, pegando o papel anteriormente jogado sobre o mármore, lendo-o.

-Temos que descobrir quem são e o que planejam.

-Fácil falar, Gaara.-ironizou o loiro.

-E se eu dissesse que tenho um plano?-retrucou o ruivo.

- O que você tem em mente?-Sasuke perguntou curioso.

-

-

-

-

Andava pelas ruas com um grande sobretudo de capuz, que se arrastava levemente pelo chão e cobria-lhe os olhos.O chão de pedras incomodavam e estava a ponto de murmurar, quando finalmente avistou a floresta.Não demorou para ver alguém vestido igualmente, recostado em uma árvore.

-Está atrasada, seu treinamento logo irá começar.

-Desculpe Ino-san, mas é muito trabalhoso sair das propriedades Hyuuga sem ninguém me seguir.

-Primeira lição nunca fale nossos verdadeiros nomes em público.-falou severa, mas logo sorriu.-E está desculpada, agora vamos logo.-concluiu adentrando a floresta, sendo seguida silenciosamente pela outra.

Andaram por cerca de quinze minutos passando por diversos troncos caídos e pedras difíceis de se pular, mas logo avistaram uma casa relativamente média.Era bem cuidada no tradicional estilo camponês, nada de muito impressionante.

Ino se aproximou da porta e bateu na mesma algo parecido como uma melodia.Logo pode-se ouvir uma voz do lado de dentro.

-Seu nome.

-Abre logo, testuda!-brincou a loira, logo ouvindo a porta ser bruscamente destrancada.

-Ino porca! Já falei para não me chamar de testuda e...-interrompeu a si mesma ao ver que atrás da loira se encontrava mais uma pessoa.-Oi, Hinata-chan!-acenou.

-Oi.-respondeu com um sorriso gentil.

-Vamos entrem, Tenten está esperando.-avisou Sakura dando espaço para que as outras pudessem passar.

Adentraram a casa, nada anormal aos olhos de Hinata, apenas um simples casa com móveis um pouco envelhecidos e outros utensílio domésticos.Continuou a seguir as outras duas em silêncio, observando cada detalhe do lugar, procurando algo diferente.

-Por aqui.-chamou a Yamanaka, fazendo a Hyuuga despertar dos pensamentos.-Entre aqui.-mostrou um buraco no chão que ficava debaixo de um tapete, era um tanto estreito, mas não muito fundo.

Afirmou com a cabeça entrando no tal buraco, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao sentir cair de uma altura de quase dois metros.

-Ai!-exclamou se levantando com certa dor nas costas, por ter caído sentada.

-Desculpe, esquecemos de avisar que era um pouco fundo.-disse Sakura segurando um tocha, possibilitando a visibilidade do lugar.

Assim que Ino desceu, continuaram o caminho.Era um corredor estreito com poucas portas e bifurcações.Um verdadeiro labirinto.

Sakura ia a frente iluminando todo o trajeto, parecia conhecê-lo como a palma de sua mão.Hinata ia logo atrás um tanto insegura, questionando-se mentalmente se havia feito a escolha certa e por último ia Ino, seguindo as outras duas.

Caminharam por cerca de cinco minutos até parar de frente a uma porta de madeira.

-Chegamos.-avisou a Haruno abrindo-a e entrando logo em seguida.

As outras repetiram os passos da primeira.Uma sala pequena, iluminada por apenas algumas tochas semelhantes com as que Sakura segurava.Havia uma mesa redonda no meio do cômodo, Tenten se encontrava sentada atrás da mesa, tendo a visão da porta principal do lugar.

-Hinata sente-se.-falou a morena indicando uma cadeira que ficava do lado oposto em que se encontrava.

A Hyuuga se sentou sem questionar, enquanto as outras duas que a acompanhavam até o momento, ficaram recostadas sobre as paredes, cada uma de um lado.

-O que viemos fazer aqui?-perguntou Hinata curiosa.

-Nós não.-Tenten corrigiu.-O que você veio fazer aqui, é um treinamento mental.-alegou dando ênfase ao 'você'.

-Treinamento mental?-perguntou sem entender.

-Vou explicar claramente.Nós temos muitas missões e há uma grande chance de sermos capturadas.Cmaso isso ocorra você passará por diversos tipos de tortura, entre elas a tortura psicológica.Por isso vamos treinar sua mente, para que quebre todos seus medos e inseguranças.Ou seja, você será submetida a tortura mental até conseguir controlar plenamente sua emoções.-concluiu sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa da garota a sua frente.

-Mas...eu não posso...isso...-balbuciou sentindo o medo aflorar.

-"Seu treinamento começa agora"-pensou Tenten, que após um curto período de silêncio voltou a falar.-Você provavelmente não sabe quem somos, não é?-e sem esperar uma resposta continuou.-Você realmente acha que somos um bando de delinqüentes que mata qualquer pessoa? Está enganada...Sabe porque? Porque nós somos o 'Lacrymosa'.

Hinata abriu os olhos surpresa.Estava diante os assassinos mais perigosos e mais procurados em todo país do Fogo.Apertou os punhos tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.Quando decidiu mudar de vida, não sabia que iria se meter com esse tipo de gente tão perigosa, ela queria apenas uma aventura, mas pelo visto não poderia voltar atrás nem de brincadeira.

-Me responda Hinata: Qual seu maior medo?-perguntou Tenten friamente.

-Morrer.-respondeu sem pensar.

-Então você deu sorte.

-Como assim, 'dei sorte'?-questionou contendo o medo, encarando os olhos achocolatados da morena.

Sem uma resposta imediata, a Mitsashi tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco uma folha de papel, colocando-a sobre a mesa.Hinata observou atentamente o que lhe fora apresentado e indagou sem entender o que se passava.

-Aqui tem nomes de vários governantes de diversos estados do país do Fogo.E meu nome está no topo da lista.Porque esta me mostrando isso?

-Essa é uma lista das pessoas que nós temos que matar neste mês.Olha só que engraçado, seu nome está no topo da lista, o que significa que você é a próxima vitima.-respondeu sem perder a calma, esperando qualquer reação.

A Hyuuga levantou da cadeira subitamente, fazendo a mesma cair violentamente contra o chão.O medo era nítido em seus olhos.

-Vocês me trouxeram aqui para me matar, não é?-perguntou com a voz fraca dando passos largos para trás até se encontrar com a parede.

Tenten se aproximou dela e a olhos nos olhos, colocando uma kunai a poucos centímetros de seu pescoço.

-E se eu dissesse que sim?-sorriu maldosamente enquanto fitava a outra.

-Então...-Hinata fechou os olhos lentamente, permitindo uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela face.-Peço que façam isso rapidamente, pois mesmo tendo medo de morrer com apenas dezenove anos, eu não tenho nada que perder.Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê; meu pai me trata com indiferença; minha irmã morreu; meu único primo e parente próximo me trata como lixo; o homem que eu amo mal sabe que eu existo; todos a minha volta são falsos e só querem meu dinheiro...-ela abriu lentamente os olhos fitando Tenten desafiadoramente.-...minha vida é uma mentira, o que eu poderia perder?

A morena se afastou e guardou a kunai no bolso, sentando-se novamente na cadeira.Suspirou e logo deu um grande sorriso satisfeito.

-Você é melhor do que eu pensava, controlou muito bem as emoções apesar de mostrar um pouco seu medo.Mas, você passou no primeiro teste.

Hinata sentiu as pernas perderem a força e foi escorregando lentamente até o chão.Sempre fora boa em esconder o que estava sentindo, mas aquilo tudo não havia passado de um teste?

-Então isso tudo foi somente para me testar? Vocês não vão me matar?

-Sim, foi um teste, e nós não vamos te matar.-Sakura respondeu sorrindo.

-Significa então que esta lista é uma farsa!- levando uma das mãos até o peito, suspirou aliviada.-Ufa! Vocês me assustaram.

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam.Tenten deu uma risadinha e se pôs a falar.

-Aqui no Lacrymosa, nós não mentimos e isso incluí nos testes.O que significa que sim, esta lista é verdadeira, se você não tivesse se aliado a nós, sim, você seria a próxima vitima.

-Se eu era aproxima vitima, quando vocês iam me matar?-perguntou surpresa.

-Amanhã.-Tenten respondeu.-Por isso que quando você veio até nós ontem, nós sabíamos tudo sobre você.-deu de ombros.

-Então eu me aliei a vocês na hora certa.-suspirou.-Que coisa do destino, não?

-O destino não escolhe vitimas, mas todos estamos sujeitos a ser alvo dele. A vida é como uma estrada sem retorno, por isso tenha a certeza de que escolherá o caminho certo.Nunca se esqueça disso.-concluiu a morena saindo da sala.

Hinata sorriu internamente, mesmo com tantas coisas assustadoras, talvez entrar para o Lacrymosa seria mais divertido do que pensava.

Oiee!! Capítulo 2 pra vocês! Saiu mais rápido do que eu imaginava! n.n

Bom, o que acharam? Eu gostei bastante, até porque a história está esquentando, os meninos já apareceram...o que virá a seguir? hauhauahuahauhauahua! risada do mal è.é

Respondendo as Reviews !

Prisma-san: Sim, sim! Viva as fics de sangue e poder feminino! Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, os casais serão os mesmos: NejixTen, NaruxHina, SasuxSaku,ShikaxTema. Mas não espere uma coisa melosa, e sim muito sangue, alguns beijos serão conseqüência, mas espero que goste do que lerá nos próximos capítulos. Huhuhuhuhuhuh! è.é

Hyuuga ALe: Também gosto muito da Tenten! Eu coloquei elas malvadas, porque eu não queria colocar elas tipo: 'sou malvada, mas no final ficarei boazinha' e vice-versa.Elas serão malvadas mesmo.E sim, a Temari na fic, mas aparece um pouco mais pra frente.n.n

Juh-chan X3: Que bom que gostou!

Obrigada pelos comentários.Ah, e não se esqueçam: reviews fazem a autora feliz, o que faz a fic feliz, o que faz os leitores felizes! xD


	3. Conhecendo

Conhecendo

**Conhecendo**

Era uma bela manhã de sábado.Os pássaros cantavam suas primeiras músicas, o sol saía timidamente por de trás das montanhas sempre com um brilho e calor esplendido, algumas pessoas vagarosamente abriam a porta de seus estabelecimentos esperando os clientes chegarem.Tudo muito normal e agradável na capital do país do Fogo.

Claro, realmente seria tudo bom e agradável se você não estivesse tomando café da manhã com mais quatro meninos que lhe vigiavam vinte e quatro horas por dia, ainda mais se você precisasse sair e não pudesse dar nenhuma satisfação.Essa era a atual posição de Hyuuga Hinata que tomava seu café 'tranqüilamente' pensando em uma desculpa qualquer, apenas para se livrar de seus 'guarda-costas'.

O silêncio reinava.Ninguém fazia questão de quebrá-lo, o que deixava a Hyuuga mais aflita e até com medo.Medo...Não podia possuir tal sentimento.Havia passado por um teste assustador no dia anterior, mas agora para inventar uma simples desculpa, estava com medo? Que patética!

-Neji-nii-san...-começou afastando a xícara de chá dos lábios e sorrindo gentilmente para o primo.-Hoje ficarei fora o dia todo.

-Aonde vai?-questionou-a friamente, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhá-la, sua atenção estava voltada para alguns papéis que estavam em mãos, o qual lia atentamente.

-Na casa de uma amiga.

Neji ficou em silêncio, parecia ponderar sobre o pedido da prima, até que Sasuke se manifestou.

-Não acha perigoso, Hinata-san?-perguntou fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.

-Perigoso?-perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

-O idiota do Sasuke tem razão!-Naruto que até agora comia como um javali, se manifestou.-Como você já sabe o Lacrymosa atacou há um dia.Sair de casa agora é muito arriscado!-completou.

-Eles tem razão.-afirmou Gaara.

-Não precisam se preocupar a casa dela é segura e...-foi interrompida pelo primo.

-Sasuke, e por incrível que pareça, o Naruto estão certos.É muito arriscado.Você não tem minha permissão para sair.-falou o moreno em tom autoritário.

-Mas, Neji-nii-san...-questionou.

-A resposta final é não.-falou friamente olhando para a prima, que tratou imediatamente de ficar calada.

Assim seguiu o 'harmonioso' café da manhã.Todos comendo em um silêncio sepulcral, mergulhados no próprio pensamento.A Hyuuga foi a primeira a terminar a refeição, levantou-se da mesa falando gentilmente um "com licença", e seguiu para seu quarto com passos rápidos.

Adentrou o grande e luxuoso cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si, sentou no chão recostada sobre a mesma.Sentiu raiva.Ela nunca tinha permissão para fazer nada.Fechou os punhos fortemente e lembrou-se do que Tenten havia falado.

"_-A partir de agora a Hyuuga Hinata que você é morreu."_

"_-Como assim?"_

"_-Quero dizer que você não poderá ser mais obediente, gentil, ou submissa.Você tem que ser o contrário, seguindo os próprios ideais, que são os mesmos ideais do Lacrymosa, por isso que a partir de agora, você é diferente."_

Sim.Ela estava certa.Olhou para o relógio, eram nove da manhã, havia marcado de se encontrar com Ino às dez.

Levantou-se rapidamente do chão e foi até a sacada, olhando para baixo.Eram cerca de dez metros até o chão, se pulasse quebraria as pernas.Entrou novamente dentro do quarto e abriu seu guarda-roupa.Sorriu ao ver diversos lençóis e cobertores.Pegou todos e colocou sobre o chão, amarrou o primeiro lençol ao pé da cama e deu um nó forte; pegou o segundo e o amarrou na ponta do primeiro e assim por diante até formar uma imensa corda de lençol.

Olhou para o relógio novamente: eram nove e meia, teria que ir rápido se não quisesse se atrasar.Correu novamente até o guarda roupa, tirou o vestido e colocou uma calça estilo chinesa preta, os sapatos igualmente chineses e pretos, vestiu uma espécie de regata branca, prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e por fim, colocou o sobre tudo.

Pegou sua 'corda' e rumou para a sacada, jogando equipamento improvisado pela mesma.Sorriu vitoriosa ao ver que a medida dos lençóis ia exatamente até o chão.

Com certo receio subiu no beiral da sacada, segurou a 'corda' fortemente e respirou fundo olhando para baixo.Sentiu-se tonta, mas logo se recuperou olhando novamente para o relógio: eram nove e quarenta e cinco.Droga! Iria se atrasar se não tomasse alguma providência. Reunindo toda coragem que tinha, desceu vagarosamente olhando para baixo, se errasse o movimento, na altura que estava seria morte na certa.Engoliu a seco a saliva e continuou a descer sem olhar para baixo.Vez ou outra era balançada por um forte vento, o que lhe vazia ter mais medo, mas não teria jeito: ou descia, ou descia.Essa era sua única opção.Suava frio e a adrenalina que sentia era quase palpável.

Deu graças aos céus quando sentiu a terra firme sobre os pés, respirou aliviada e limpou com as costas da mão o suor que escorria por sua testa.Olhou para frente e viu o maravilhoso jardim da mansão, era só passar por ele e sair pelo portão principal.Se um dos guardas tentasse pará-la, usaria a força bruta, afinal aprendera o estilo de luta Hyuuga desde pequena.

Pôs-se a correr como nunca havia corrido, levando o sobretudo nos braços, o colocaria novamente depois que saísse da Mansão Quinteto.Ia passando cuidadosamente pelas flores, não queria estragar nenhuma já que o jardim era o que mais gostava de todo aquele lugar.

-

-

-

-

Encontravam-se em meio há uma reunião.Naruto e Gaara sentados no confortável sofá de couro branco, Sasuke na poltrona, Neji na cadeira luxuosa e Shikamaru recostava-se no beiral da janela que se encontrava fechada.Na verdade o Nara não ligava muito para a reunião, estava mais entretido em olhar as nuvens, quando uma figura lhe chamou muito a atenção.Sorriu divertido e se colocou a falar, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Ei, Neji.Aquela ali não é a Hinata-chan, correndo pelo jardim em direção a saída?-perguntou irônico.Ficara sabendo do ocorrido do café da manhã e diante da cena que presenciava, sabia que a Hyuuga estava fugindo.

-

-

-

-

Havia passado pelos portões e continuou a correr até se distanciar o suficiente para que não fosse vista.Parou apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos, ofegante.Sorria vitoriosa e divertida, aquela era a primeira vez que desobedecia uma ordem, por mais que fosse errado, sentiu-se livre.Nunca pensou que quebrar as regras fosse tão divertido, afinal, não tinha o que temer, já que era uma aliada do Lacrymosa.

Mas, sua liberdade durou pouco ao ouvir barulho de passos rápidos vindo em sua direção.Virou bruscamente olhando para traz, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver os guardas da Mansão Quinteto a seguindo.Abriu os olhos espantada, haviam visto quando ela corria além dos portões rumo a saída.

Sem demorar pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que podia, aquelas horas as ruas já estavam movimentadas, iria misturar-se as pessoas , despistando os guardas.Assim fez, corria entre as pessoas, esbarrando em muitas delas.Olhou para traz e viu que seus perseguidores estavam mais perto do que gostaria.Apertou os passos e em um momento de distração trombou tão forte contra uma pessoa que ambas foram ao chão, adquirindo alguns arranhões.

-AI!-exclamou a silhueta desconhecida.

-Me desculpe!-pediu Hinata afobada.

-Por que corria daquele jeito? Pode acabar se machucando seriamente e...-a pessoa se interrompeu.-Você é uma Hyuuga.-afirmou se referindo aos olhos perolados de Hinata.Só então ela havia percebido que largara o sobretudo em algum lugar enquanto fugia.

-Eu não tenho tempo para explicar, por favor me ajude a fugir!-implorou gentilmente, olhando para traz, vendo que seus perseguidores a procuravam em meio a multidão.

-Ta bom, eu te ajudo, mas você terá que me dar uma boa explicação depois.-disse se levantando e olhando tudo ao redor, afim de avistar um ponto de fuga seguro.

-Certo, obrigada.-agradeceu se levantando.

-Vamos por aqui!-avisou a pessoa segurando em uma das mãos de Hinata, correndo logo em seguida.

Corriam o máximo que podiam, mas como a movimentação era grande tiveram dificuldade.Correram por vielas e ruas desertas, na qual Hinata nunca havia passado.Finalmente pararam em um beco sem saída, que mesmo a luz do dia, era escuro.Viram alguns guarás passarem pelo beco, mas não as viram por estarem refugiadas na escuridão.Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio para ter certeza de que ninguém as ouvia.

-Ufa! Pensei que seríamos pegas.-disse Hinata.

-Bom, agora que estamos livres das perseguições, vamos logo para o Lacrymosa.-falou a outra despreocupada.

-Como você sabe disso?-perguntou a Hyuuga desconfiada e ao mesmo tempo surpresa.

-Ah, é mesmo! Nós não fomos apresentadas.-sorriu.-Sou Sabaku no Temari e também faço parte do Lacrymosa, acabei de voltar de uma missão.

-Como você me conhece e...Espera ai!-alertou pensativa.-Sabaku...Você é parente do Gaara-san?

-Sim, sou meia irmã dele.-sorriu divertida ao ver a reação da outra.

-E como ele nunca falou de você?

-É que meu 'irmãozinho' não costuma falar muito, ainda mais da família.-sorriu.-Ah, e eu recebi uma mensagem da Tenten falando que você havia entrado para nossa organização.Seja bem vinda!

-

-

-

-

Lá estavam elas, diante daquela cabana camponesa, esperando que abrissem a porta.Não demorou para que uma figura loira aparecesse

-Hinata, está atrasada e bem vinda de volta Tema-chan!-Falou Ino dando passagem para as outras duas entrarem na casa.

Foram direto para sala onde encontraram Tenten, Sakura sentadas no sofá e mais duas crianças completamente desconhecidas para Hinata.

-Oi Temari-chan!-exclamou a Haruno com visível felicidade.-Quanto tempo!

-Sim, faz algumas semanas.-respondeu sorrindo.

Após os cumprimentos, todos se aconchegaram na pequena sala, ficando em silêncio para logo em seguida Tenten começasse a falar.

-Primeiramente eu quero elogiar Temari pelo excelente trabalho.

-Confesso que foi difícil matar meu antigo sensei, Baki.

A Hyuuga fez uma expressão triste, as palavras da Sabaku pareciam tão cruéis e ao mesmo tempo tão tristes.Concluiu que ao entrar no Lacrymosa teria que fazer alguns sacrificios.

-Bom, eu os convoquei para esta reunião para que Hinata conhecesse os outros membros de nosso grupo e quais são suas funções.- a Mitsashi deu uma pausa, mas logo prosseguiu.-Hinata você já conhece a Sakura, ela é responsável pelos treinos físicos por ter maior força bruta.A Ino é responsável pelos treinamentos psicológicos e também responsável pelas torturas.Temari é nossa estrategista número um.-ela apontou para o menino e para a menina que eram desconhecidos aos olhos da Hyuuga.-Estes são Konohamaru e Moegi, nossos pequenos aprendizes.E ainda temos Shino e Kiba que são responsáveis em obter informações, já que são peritos em espionagem, mas no momento eles estão em uma missão.

-Muito prazer, sou Hyuuga Hinata e não tenho um cargo fixo, mas parece que serei uma espiã dentro do governo.

-Isso mesmo.-Tenten sorriu.-Este vai ser o seu cargo...Mas tome cuidado.

-Por quê?-questionou sem entender.

-Porque você terá que ter uma dupla personalidade.Na Mansão Quinteto você será a doce e gentil Hinata enquanto consegue informações valiosas como os pontos fracos de cada família principal.Durante as missões do Lacrymosa você será um assassina fria e cruel que não tem compaixão.-a morena suspira pesado.-Terá de ser cuidadosa para não confundir as personalidades.

-Entendi.Isso não será problema, pois a vida inteira fingi ser alguém que não era.Acho que será divertido manipular as pessoas.-sorriu um pouco maldosamente, estava entrando no jeito do Lacrymosa.

Após o pequeno diálogo Hinata falou sobre o ocorrido de mais cedo e que provavelmente ficaria de 'castigo' sem poder sair da mansão.Temari alegou que elas achariam uma solução, depois começou-se a falar sobre estratégias, missões e treinos.

Com algumas informações que a Hyuuga dera mais as estratégias de cada um presente no local, montaram um novo plano.Imaginaram que o governo teria sido abalado com o assassinato de Baki e que estariam na maior correria para eleger um novo governante, além de quererem capturar os responsáveis pelo assassinato.Por hora iriam apenas 'brincar' com o governo, lançando-lhes ameaças e cometendo pequenos ataques.

Ficaram conversando por horas, quando em um momento de distração Hinata olhou para o relógio: eram quase sete da noite.Levantou-se de súbito da cadeira em que estava sentada, chamando a atenção de todos.Disse que se não chegasse antes do jantar se colocaria em sérios problemas.Tenten a liberou para ir embora e disse que lhe contaria o resto dos detalhes no dia seguinte.A Hyuuga agradeceu sinceramente e saiu acompanhada de Sakura, que lhe guiou até a saída da floresta, para que assim seguisse o resto do caminho sozinha.

A noite estava abafada e bonita aos olhos da Hyuuga que corria o mais rápido que podia, mas sabia que em pouco tempo as coisas iam ficariam feias para seu lado.Mas, ficou aliviada por um momento, já que haviam combinado que Sakura, Ino e Tenten iriam todos os dias até seu quarto, para treinar Hinata secretamente, já que segundo a mesma o quarto era grande o suficiente para que fizessem o treinamento básico.

...

Oie! Capítulo 3 para vocês!

Bom, pelo visto as coisas estão esquentando! è.é

Próximo capítulo uma das meninas entrará em contato direto com um dos meninos...Não falarei mais nada! Muhamhuaumauhahuuahu! ê.ê risada do mal xD

**Muito obrigada pelo comentários!**

**Respondendo as Reviws:**

Juh-chan X3: Sim, sim! Hinata deu muita sorte mesmo! Eu até pensei em matá-la (cruel, não? xD), mas ela vai ser muito importante na história.Quanto o encontro deles...Aguarde...è.é

mitsumy: Que bom que gostou da Tenten na liderança.Na verdade ele é sempre taxada de inútil e fraca, mas mesmo ela não sendo forte no anime, tem um grande espírito de luta, e foi isso que me fez colocá-la como líder, porque de todas, ela é a mais equilibrada.

Schne Hissi: Obrigada por ler minha fic! Ç.Ç E uma obrigada maior por gostar dela...snif, snif...fico tão feliz. Ó.Ò

Prisma-san: Sério?! (sem problemas quanto ao palavreado ").Confesso que também estou farta de histórias cheias de açúcar...¬¬ .Sim irei explorar o passado de cada uma a partir do capítulo cinco, por isso fique atenta a pequenos flash backs que aparecerão durante os capítulos.Você disse que minha fics vicia...Então...Venderei minha fic até que todos neste planeta fiquem viciados e em fim dominarei o mundo! Hauhauahuaha...leva uma tijolada o.x Enfim...Obrigada pelo elogio...X


	4. Estranha

Estranha

**Meninas Malvadas**

**Estranha**

O sol já estava sem forças, revelando que mais um dia chegava ao fim.Olhou para o relógio na parede: eram seis horas.Suspirou cansada.Estava sozinha naquela suposta casa, já que Sakura e Ino haviam ido até o Mercado Negro comprar algumas kunais, shurikens e uma katana para o treinamento de Hinata; Konohamaru e Moegi treinavam em algum lugar na floresta enquanto Temari os supervisionava; Shino e Kiba deveriam estar terminando a missão e logo todos saberiam que Yakushi Kabuto, assistente de um dos melhores governadores do País do fogo estaria morto.

Levantou-se com pesar e rumou para fora da casa, nem se dando ao trabalho de trancsr a porta.Andou com passos lentos em direção a cidade, ainda teria muito tempo até dar o horário de se encontrar com a Hyuuga e as outras.

Sorriu ao sentir as gotas de água, da chuva que a pouco começara.Soltou os cabelos dos habituais dois coques, deixando-os cair até metade das costas em um formato ondulado, logo sendo molhados completamente pela chuva que caíra com grande intensidade.Parou de andar fechando os olhos lentamente, levantando o rosto, sentindo os pingos baterem fortemente contra sua pele.

_Havia recobrado a consciência, mas ainda estava com os olhos fechados.Sentia a perna direita formigar e as costas doíam mais do que nunca.Abriu lentamente os olhos, demorando alguns instantes até que assimilasse tudo ao seu redor.Viu um quarto todo branco e o barulho de algo pingando, só então reparou em seu braço direito um curativo e dele saía uma agulha...Finalmente entendeu que estava no hospital e que os "pingos" eram na verdade o soro que estava sendo injetado em sua veia._

_-Finalmente acordou-disse uma voz fria e infantil a tirando de seus devaneios, fazendo-a fitar o aquele que lhe chamara a atenção._

_-Sasuke nii-chan.-falou com a voz fraca sorrindo de leve._

_-Você sabe que não sou seu irmão.-respondeu o outro fitando-a diretamente nos olhos.-Nós já temos nove anos e você sabe de toda verdade...Não deveria me chamar assim._

_-Eu sei, mas depois que meus pais foram mortos, Sasuke-chan e Itachi-kun se tornaram minha família.-falou tristemente._

_-NUNCA MAIS FALE O NOME DELE!-gritou o pequeno Uchiha com fervor._

_O silêncio se instalou naquele lugar.Tenten sentiu a cabeça doer e logo lembrou-se da noite em que Uchiha Itachi praticamente exterminara seu clã, deixando Sasuke como único sobrevivente.Lembrou-se de ver todos aqueles cadáveres pelo caminho e de como havia sido machucada pelo Uchiha mais velho.Lágrimas rapidamente vieram aos olhos e não tardou para que as mesmas caíssem livremente pelo rosto pálido e abatido._

_-Há quanto tempo eu estou neste hospital? Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?-perguntou em meio ao choro, recebendo o olhar de Sasuke sobre si._

_-Uma semana.-ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado, indo na direção da saída do quarto.-Tenten-chan...-começou colocando uma das mãos na maçaneta, virando o rosto para fitar a menina que chorava e o olhava da cama alta, completamente assustada.-...Não nos veremos mais._

_Aquelas palavras soaram como uma explosão aos ouvidos de Tenten._

_-Porque Sasuke nii-chan? Eu não tenho ninguém, só você!-as lágrimas saíram em maior quantidade, a voz elevada da garota ecoava pelo quarto.-Por favor, Sasuke! Não vá embora!_

_-Eu não tenho escolha...Agora sou o único herdeiro do clã Uchiha e irei assumir meu lugar no governo.Me vingarei de Itachi, nem que isto custe minha vida.-falou com raiva notável na voz._

_-Por favor...Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha...Não me deixe sozinha de novo...Sasuke-kun.-o choro passara a ser silencioso._

_E novamente o silêncio voltou ao local, sendo apenas quebrado pelos pingos que o soro fazia._

_-Eu nunca irei merecer seu perdão...-ele abriu a porta e deu alguns curtos passos adiante.-Adeus, Tenten._

_Os olhos castanhos se abriram em desespero ao ouvir a porta ser calmamente fechada.Sentiu as forças esgotadas deixando o corpo mole e a cabeça baixa, enquanto as lágrimas sofridas caíam sobre o lençol branco.Lembrou-se daquelas palavras que lhe foram ditas com tanto rancor:_

"_Porque o destino não escolhe vitimas, mas todos estamos sujeitos a ser alvo dele.A vida é como uma estrada sem retorno, por isso tenha a certeza de que escolherá o caminho certo.__"_

Voltou a andar fitando o céu com um sorriso triste...Havia lembrado de seu passado.Então aquilo significava que o destino havia lhe escolhido como alvo? Mas estaria ela no caminho certo? Estaria fazendo tudo conforme lhe fora resignado? Ou tudo não passava de um caminho vazio e sem volta, no qual ela sofreria árduas conseqüências?

_O hospital estava tranqüilo naquela noite.Nenhum acidente grave, nenhum paciente fora do normal.Mesmo sendo bem iluminado e com cores claras, o clima mórbido habitava naquele lugar.Andava pelos corredores com o mesmo pijama de camiseta longa e uma calça comprida, ambos na cor preta; nos pés a mesma pantufa de gato preto; nos braços um urso de pelúcia em forma de coelho, de porte médio na cor cinza, com grandes orelhas e pequenos olhos negros._

_Passou pela recepção, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera, fitando algumas enfermeiras que estavam de plantão.Sentiu quando uma delas se aproximou com um sorriso alegre._

_-Tenten-chan! O que esta fazendo aqui? Deveria estar dormindo agora, já que há qualquer momento você pode receber alta e...-foi interrompida._

_-Sabia que mentir é muito feio?-perguntou fitando a enfermeira com a face sem expressão.-Eu sei que ninguém virá me buscar...-sorriu.-Eu só estou esperando o dia em que vocês darão algum remédio para eu morrer, igual vocês fazem com as pessoas que não podem mais se levantar da cama.-concluiu ainda esboçando um sorriso._

_A enfermeira se afastou imediatamente com a face assustada, se juntando com as outras que se encontravam na recepção.Mesmo brincando com as orelhas de seu coelho de pelúcia, Tenten conseguiu ouvir claramente enquanto elas cochichavam entre si._

_-Que criança horrível._

_-Ela está aqui há um ano, ninguém veio buscá-la até hoje, por isso permitiram que ela ficasse 'morando' aqui temporariamente, até ela ter idade suficiente para viver sozinha._

_-É verdade.Ela não sai do quarto, fica lá dentro lendo inúmeros livros, mas mesmo assim ela já foi pega várias vezes dentro do quarto de vários pacientes em estado terminal: ela ficava os observando agonizar, e até mesmo conversava com alguns...Sempre com aquele sorriso nos lábios._

_-Que horror...Mas, porque será que ela está sozinha?_

_Tenten sorriu ao ouvir aquela pergunta, se aquelas enfermeiras fofoqueiras soubessem de seu passado iriam fechar aquelas bocas grandes.Na verdade não se importava com o que pensavam dela.Gostava de ler livros de todos os tipos, em especial os de mistério e ficção, assim ocuparia seu tempo com alguma coisa.E sim, sempre que possível saia escondido do quarto e entrava nos quartos de pacientes em estado terminal.Tudo que se perguntava era se sua vida acabaria como a de um deles..._

Viu muitas pessoas correrem pelas ruas pouco movimentadas na tentativa inútil de fugir da chuva.Sorriu ao ter as últimas lembranças em mente...Sentiu-se triste, mas não se deu ao luxo de chorar.

-Tristeza é para os fracos, assim como a alegria é para os inconseqüentes, ambos agem sem pensar.-falou para si mesma, voltando seu olhar para a bela e desejosa Mansão Quinteto que se encontrava a alguns metros de onde estava.

-

-

-

-

Abriu as portas de vidro que o separavam de sua sacada sentindo o forte vento frio e a chuva colidirem contra sua pele alva.Dirigiu-se até o armário, pegando algumas peças de roupa e uma toalha.Enquanto se dirigia até a suíte, parou os olhos sobre a escrivaninha de madeira escura, fitando alguns papéis que continham várias poesias.Riu de si mesmo.

-"O que me deu para ficar escrevendo poesias? Isso definitivamente não é de meu feitio."-pensou, finalmente rumando para a toalete.

-

-

-

-

Parou diante o muro alto que refugiava aquela nobre mansão.Sorriu vitoriosa, não teria problemas em escalar o muro e muito menos para passar pela vigilância, já que o sol estava se pondo e o tempo nublado a favorecia, e muito.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado afim de tirar alguns fios rebeldes que caíam por seus olhos.A chuva havia parado quase por completo, apenas algumas gotas insistiam em cair do céu.Respirou fundo colocando ambas as mãos sobre o muro de tijolos, ajeitando-se da maneira mais segura possível, tomou impulso e começou a escalar cuidadosamente para que não caísse e para que não fosse vista.

Chegou até o topo da alta parede, descendo sem grandes dificuldades.Encontrava-se em um jardim vasto, não muito longe da entrada principal pelo que pode perceber.Escondeu-se atrás de uma grande árvore a fim de se manter oculta.Olhou o relógio de pulso: eram cinco para às sete, estava no horário.Bastava somente passar pelo jardim e ir até o quarto de Hinata, foi só então que se lembrou...Não sabia qual era a sacada que dava para o quarto da Hyuuga.

-"Droga, há essa hora Sakura e Ino já devem ter chegado".-pensou Tenten.-"Se não me engano, Hinata deixaria as portas de sua varanda aberta para que pudéssemos entrar".-olhou ao redor a procura de alguma porta de vidro aberta e não tardou para que achasse o que procurava.-"Bingo!"-exclamou internamente sorrindo vitoriosa.

-

-

-

-

Olharam tudo ao redor, realmente aquele quarto era a cara de Hinata.As paredes tinham uma cor azul bebê, os móveis eram claros, haviam alguns ursinhos de pelúcia e diversos enfeites delicados espalhados por todo lugar.

-Por que eu não me impressiono ao ver esse quarto?-indagou Ino irônica.

-E por que eu me impressiono ao ver um quarto tão grande?-retrucou Sakura colocando sobre o chão uma saco preto de porte médio.

-Ei, Sakura-chan, o que é isso?-perguntou Hinata ignorando os comentários anteriores.

-São kunais, shurikens, e duas katanas.-respondeu enquanto despejava o conteúdo da sacola no chão de carpete azul escuro.-Você sabe o que são?

-Sim sei.-sorriu.-Ao contrário do que vocês pensam eu também sei lutar, assim como todos os membros principais da família Hyuuga, pois temos um estilo próprio de luta que é passado de geração para geração.

-Interessante, mal posso esperar para ver como é seu 'estilo Hyuuga'.-interrompeu Ino olhando o relógio: eram sete em ponto.-Afinal, onde está a Tenten? Ela é sempre a primeira a chegar.

-

-

-

-

Suspirou cansada.Também, depois de subir uma parede de mais de dez metros quem não se cansaria?

Murmurou algo em relação às roupas molhadas que a incomodavam por estarem coladas em seu corpo e pelo cabelo estar solto e encharcado.Olhou ao redor estranhando a ausência de pessoas naquele enorme quarto.

Parando para pensar, aquele cômodo não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade da Hyuuga: as paredes eram todas brancas, porém os móveis eram bem escuros; nas paredes quadros com uma arte gótica, além de haver diversos candelabros de mais variados tamanhos e formatos.

Andou até uma escrivaninha, quando avistou alguns papéis.Vencida por sua curiosidade Tenten pegou uma das folhas e se pôs a ler:

_Estou tão cansado de estar aqui_

_Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis_

_E se você tiver que ir_

_Eu desejo que você vá logo_

_Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui_

_E isso não vai me deixa em paz_

_Essas feridas parecem não querer cicatrizar_

Ela leu atentamente a primeira estrofe havia uma dor nítida naquelas palavras.Pensou se aquele quarto era mesmo da Hyuuga, mas, para ter certeza ,leria mais uma estrofe.Ccaso mostrasse o mesmo sentimento mórbido, sairia daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

_Essa dor é muito real_

_Isso é simplesmente muito mais do que o tempo não pode apagar_

_Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas_

_Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos_

_Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos_

_Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim_

Aquele definitivamente não era o quarto de Hinata.Tenten arregalou os olhos ao ver o nome do autor no pé da folha.Virou-se para correr e sair daquele lugar o mais rápido que conseguisse, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com um Hyuuga.Não Hyuuga Hinata e sim, Hyuuga Neji.

-Quem é você e o que faz em meu quarto?-perguntou com voz fria e claramente irritada.

Silêncio.A morena sabia que estava em maus lençóis, mas o que fazer? Continuava a observá-lo sem demonstrar qualquer reação.

-Farei a pergunta só mais uma vez: Quem é você e o que faz em meu quarto?-refez a pergunta com clara impaciência.

Foi então que uma idéia lhe passou por sua cabeça.Faria o que sabia fazer melhor: fingir e atuar.

-Por favor, me desculpe Hyuuga-san.-falou supostamente arrependida, com uma voz melosa, fazendo uma reverência formal.-Me chamo Tenten e estava a procura de Hinata-chan, já que por minha causa ela ficou de castigo.-desfez a reverência encarando Neji em seus olhos, sorrindo gentilmente.Sentia o coração bater acelerado, mesmo não deixando o nervosismo transparecer, afinal todo plano tinha a chance de falhar.-Em todo caso, acabei entrando acidentalmente em seu quarto, estou tão envergonhada.-colocou a mão no rosto, fingindo constrangimento.

Neji pareceu ponderar, olhou para a morena e suas roupas não eram elegantes ou ao menos nobres, mas acabou cedendo em favor da garota estranha que usava roupas semelhantes à de um ninja.

-Tudo bem.-suspirou.-O quarto de Hinata-sama e no final do corredor, a direita.-concluiu abrindo a porta do quarto para que a 'estranha' pudesse sair.

-Obrigada, Hyuuga-san.-agradeceu sorrindo para o moreno enquanto andava tranqüilamente para fora do local.

-

-

-

-

Mesmo com alguns protestos de Hinata, Sakura e Ino a obrigavam a acertar kunais e shurikens em um de seus ursos de pelúcia, que no momento se encontrava pregado na parede todo rasgado e um tanto desconfigurado.

-Muito bem, você acertou em cheio na cabeça.-elogiou Ino animadamente.

-Obrigada.-agradeceu tristemente, murmurando algo parecido como "me perdoe Ursinho Teddy, mas estou sendo obrigada a isso com você".

O silêncio tomou conta do lugar ao ouvirem o barulho da porta sendo aberta.Todas sentiram um frio na espinha, se alguém visse Sakura ou Ino, seria realmente difícil inventar uma boa história.

Felizmente suspiraram aliviadas ao ver que a figura era conhecida.

-Tenten-san! Que susto você nos deu!-brigou a Hyuuga.

-Afinal, por onde você andou? Já são mais de sete e vinte da noite!-repreendeu a Haruno.-Não acha que nos deve uma explicação?

-Eu prefiro não comentar.-respondeu ao lembrar-se do ocorrido de alguns minutos atrás.

**... ...**

Oiiie! 8)

E então, gostaram do capítulo? Pra falar a verdade, esse final não ficou como eu esperava, mas eu espero que gostem, pois fiz com amor e carinho, viu? Bom, como prometido uma pequena parte do passado da Tenten.O que acharam? Sem graça, chato, legal, ridículo, interessante, clichê...?

Agradeço as reviews, elas tem sido o alimento de meus pobres neurônios que são obrigados a fazer trabalho escravo x D

Respostas dos comentários:

Prisma-san: Que bom que gostou! Fico tão feliz! É...é mesmo uma pena que esse plano de dominar o plano não dê certo u.u

Hyuuga ALe: Sim, também gosto da Temari, e também gostei da Tenten no papel de líder, já que em muitas fics ela é tarjada como fraca.Eu quis mudar esse tabu de que ela é boazinha e sorridente, e que assim como todos ela também tem um lado 'malvado'.Quanto a morte...aguarde...muahamuhamhuamhuamha! risada do mal è.é

Pitty Moraes: Obrigada Pitty-chan! Receber um elogio desses de uma escritora tão boa como você me deixa imensamente feliz, você não sabe como! Sim, sim, haverão muitas reviravoltas! Pode deixar, eu vou continuar, não pretendo desistir dessa fic D


	5. Governo

Meninas Malvadas

**Meninas Malvadas**

**Governo**

Abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo os raios de sol batendo em sua face.Olhou para o relógio que ficava ao  
lado de sua cama sobre um criado mudo, passavam das dez da manhã.  
Os olhos arregalaram-se, deu um pulo da cama afastando os cobertores de seu corpo, sentindo os músculos  
doerem.Reprimiu um gemido de dor se dirigindo até o guarda roupas.De lá tirou um vestido branco sem mangas em seguida olhou-se no espelho, suspirou desanimada.Seus braços tinham hematomas e poucos cortes, resultado do primeiro dia de treino.Voltou até o guarda roupa vestindo uma camiseta branca com mangas longas e uma simples calça preta larga; penteou os cabelos prendendo-os em um coque frouxo.

Andou até a cozinha onde não havia ninguém, agradeceu internamente por não ter que dar explicações a nenhum dos seus companheiros.Pegou algumas frutas e se dirigiu para a sala, sentando-se em um confortável sofá, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

_-Bom, vamos parar por hoje.-disse Tenten olhando para o relógio de parede.-Já são onze da noite.-informou._

-Tudo isso?! Nem vimos o tempo passar.-comentou Sakura.-A Hinata se saiu muito bem hoje, acertou mais da metade dos alvos e se defendeu muito bem dos golpes.Meus parabéns, se continuar nesse ritmo em um mês já vai poder 'trabalhar'.-elogiou sorrindo.

-Sério? Que bom, mas devo admitir que fiquei bem cansada.

-Nós vamos indo.-cortou Ino.-Ainda tenho que terminar alguns planos de tortura.-explicou suspirando cansada.

A loira foi até a sacada abrindo-a com cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, sendo seguida pela Haruno.A Yamanaka desceu com o auxílio de uma corda,mas antes de desce,r Sakura se virou para dentro do quarto notando que Tenten não as seguia.

-Você vem?-perguntou se referindo a morena.

-Não, irei ajudar Hinata a arrumar esta bagunça.-sorriu.

-Ok, tome cuidado.-deu de ombros.-Tchau Hinata, até amanhã.-acenou, descendo do mesmo jeito que Ino.

Assim que notou que as companheiras haviam ido embora, Tenten fechou as portas da sacada, em seguida se colocando a observar o quarto da Hyuuga.Tinha alguns ursinhos de pelúcia rasgados e jogados pelo chão com algumas kunais e shurikens em seus corpos inanimados; Alguns móveis estavam fora do lugar, para que elas pudessem ter um espaço maior.

-Vamos começar então.-sorriu gentilmente.

-Sim.-Concordou mostrando o mesmo sorriso.

Demoraram cerca de uma hora para colocar tudo no lugar certo; enquanto Hinata recolhia os ursos de pelúcia destroçados Tenten guardava as armas em um lugar escondido do quarto da Hyuuga e por último arrastaram os pesados móveis para seus respectivos lugares.Respiraram aliviadas ao ver tudo pronto, ambas sentando no chão com uma certa distância uma da outra.

O silêncio pesou por alguns segundos até que Hinata decidiu quebrá-lo.

-Ei, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Sim.

-Por que você entrou no Lacrymosa?

O silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos, até que a morena respondeu à pergunta.

-Bom, eu tinha apenas nove anos...-ela sorriu.-Então uma tragédia aconteceu e eu fui parar no hospital, não tinha parente nenhum por isso morei lá por um ano.Foi então que, aos meus dez anos, Sarutobi, criador do Lacrymosa, me fez uma proposta tentadora.Ele me criou e me ensinou tudo que eu sei hoje.Além do mais eu tenho que prestar contas com uma certa pessoa e isso só será possível se eu fizer parte do Lacrymosa.

Mordeu mais um pedaço da maçã que comia e suspirou, pelo visto Tenten não tivera uma infância feliz, assim como ela.O que teria acontecido? Com quem ela quer 'prestar contas'? Será que todos tinham um passado assim?

-Hinata?-chamou uma voz atrás de si pousando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Levara um susto enorme e por pouco não conseguira reprimir um grito.-Neji nii-san?!-exclamou.-Você me assustou!

-Você é muito distraída.-repreendeu.-Enfim, você trouxe uma amiga ontem sem me avisar.-começou sério.

-Amiga, do que está falando?-perguntou confusa.

-Não se faça de desentendida.-continuou um pouco irritado.-Uma amiga chamada Tenten, ela me disse que havia se perdido e por engano havia entrado em meu quarto.Por que a chamou sem minha autorização?

Hinata piscou algumas vezes processando a informação recebida.

_-Afinal, por onde você andou? Já são mais de sete e vinte da noite!-repreendeu a Haruno.-Não acha que nos deve uma explicação?_

_-Eu prefiro não comentar.-respondeu._

Lembrou-se novamente da noite anterior.Por isso que Tenten não queria dizer o motivo de seu muito esforço conteve o riso, limitando-se a sorrir divertida e dar uma resposta para o primo, já impaciente.

-Desculpe, acontece que ela veio sem avisar.

-Que isso não se repita.-concluiu saindo do cômodo.

Hinata o observou até o mesmo sair do aposento.Mordeu mais um pedaço da fruta avermelhada que estava em sua mão.

-"Minha primeira mentira e minha segunda 'travessura'.O que mais eu serei capaz de fazer? Matar?"-pensou ironizando para si mesma.

-

-

-

-

Bendita a hora que decidira ficar responsável por aqueles relatórios.Não que fossem complicados ou difíceis, longe disso, mas na verdade eram...Problemáticos demais.Soltou um murmúrio inaudível, fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas pensando quanto tempo mais teria que ficar a ler aqueles documentos.Abriu novamente os olhos, mas dessa vez algo lhe chamara a atençã uma das mãos pegou um envelope esquecido sobre a mesa, o mesmo estava escrito Lacrymosa.Sem cerimônias abriu o envelope amarelado e

de lá tirou cerca de cinco folhas grampeadas para que não ser perdessem uma das outras.

Arregalou levemente os olhos ao deparar-se com fotos de um corpo todo ferido e decapitado, uma das pernas tinha uma fratura exposta e o braço esquerdo estava quebrado; mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo foram as duas últimas fotos: a penúltima mostrava que haviam muitos insetos sobre o corpo morto e a última era a cabeça da vítima, intacta, sobre uma mesa, tendo na boca uma rosa vermelha.

-Mas, não pode ser...-exclamou ao ler o nome do assassinado.-...Yakushi Kabuto foi morto pelo Lacrymosa.-se recostou na cadeira exclamando impaciente.-Ah!! Que problemático!!

-

-

-

-

Aquela rua estava escura, a neblina tomava conta do céu que já não era mais azul e sim quase preto.Não estava no auge do humor, então concluiu que o clima era favorável ao seu estado de espírito.Olhou no relógio de pulso entediado: eram quase oito da noite.Poucas pessoas saíam naquele horário, por isso considerava aquele lugar deserto.Qualquer um que tenha consciência sabe que, quando se é uma pessoa importante não se deve sair sozinho por ruas e vielas escuras, mas ele pouco se importava, já que aparentemente não tinha medo de nada.

Seus passos eram vagos e sua mente estava em branco, nada lhe vinha a memória.A distração era sua grande companheira quando queria espairecer, mas desta vez ela não foi de tamanha ajuda.Sentiu algo bater fortemente contra seu corpo o desequilibrando um pouco.

-Por que não olha por onde anda?!-exclamou o outro se levantando da queda causada pelo baque.

-Qual seu nome?-perguntou agachando-se até ficar da altura do garoto que o encarava visivelmente irritado.

-Sou Konohamaru, por quê?

-Por acaso sabe com quem está falando?-indagou olhando friamente.

-Com Sabaku no o se quem você é realmente me importasse.-debochou.

-Você é deveras atrevido, não acha criança? Você deveria ter medo de mim.

-Na verdade...-encarou com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.-...você é quem teria medo de mim, se soubesse quem eu realmente sou.-concluiu pegando rapidamente a sacola caída no chão, voltando a correr.

Gaara ergueu-se novamente observando o garoto até o mesmo sumir de sua vista.Sorriu, aquele garoto era muito corajoso...Se fosse contar para aquela pobre criança o que havia feito com pessoas 'corajosas' como ele, com certeza ele não estaria tão certo de sua coragem.

-

-

-

-

-Cheguei Temari nee-chan!-anunciou logo após fechar a porta da entrada principal atrás de si.

-Konohamaru, você demorou.-reclamou a loira indo de encontro ao mais novo.

-Desculpe, mas é difícil achar bons vendedores do mercado negro a essa hora da noite, já que ainda é muito cedo.

-E o que você trouxe?-perguntou curiosa.

-Algumas dinamites, sinalizadores, aparelhos de comunicação a distância e uma bomba de gás de efeito moral.-disse pensativo tentando não se esquecer de nada.

-Hn...-Temari acariciou as madeixas de Konohamaru.-...Você está aprendendo bem, logo-logo vai ser tão bom quanto eu e a Ino.-elogiou.

-Sério?-sorriu alegremente.

-Claro.-sorriu.-"Só espero que sobreviva até este dia chegar."-pensou.

-

-

-

-

O quarto estava completamente escuro, apenas a pouca luz da Lua deixava o lugar fracamente iluminado.

Respirava exausta, estava treinando no escuro tentando inutilmente acertar Tenten enquanto lutavam em meio à escuridão.

-Mais uma vez Hinata, você ainda nem passou perto de me acertar.-falou a morena após dar um chute direto no estômago da Hyuuga, que recuperava o fôlego.

-Mas, é muito difcil.

-Nunca desista de algo, sem antes ter dado o seu melhor.-sorriu debochada.-Esse é o melhor que a princesinha Hyuuga pode fazer?-provocou.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Hinata em cheio.Odiava ser tratada como uma menininha indefesa e qualquer.

Passos, respirações ofegantes, e murmúrios baixos foram ouvidos durante muitos minutos.

Inesperadamente o silêncio se fez presente.Ninguém ousava se mexer.

-Sakura, ascenda as luzes.-pediu Tenten.

Sem demoras a Haruno atendeu o pedido, levantando o botão do interruptor.Ino olhou boquiaberta para a cena.Hinata acertara um soco no rosto de Tenten.

-Me desculpe Tenten! Aí, eu bati forte não foi?-perguntou preocupada.

-Muito bem.-a morena sorriu-Viu, você é capaz...Só precisa de motivação.-passou a mão o lugar acertado.

-Você...não está brava?

-E por que estaria?-ela riu.-Sabe, você se preocupa demais com os outros, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Nessa vida que você está entrando não há com o que se preocupar.Ou você acha que, após matar alguém você vai poder chegar até a família dele e dizer: Oi, eu sou a assassina do seu parente e estou aqui para lhe dar todo o apoio necessário.-suspirou.-Não, você não irá fazer isso se tiver amor à sua vida.

-Você tem razão.A partir de agora serei diferente.-sorriu gentil.

-Certo, vamos ver como se sai.

-

-

-

-

-Eles já foram longe demais.-disse Sasuke despejando alguns papeis sobre a mesa de mármore.

-Logo agora que iríamos assinar um contrato com Yakushi Kabuto, ele foi morto.-comentou Naruto indignado olhando as foros que o Nara lhe mostrara.

-E agora, o que faremos? Sempre que vamos fazer algo, o Lacrymosa está um passo a frente.

-Não se preocupem...-respondeu Shikamaru sorrindo.-Eles só querem brincar conosco, acertando as pessoas ao nosso redor até que finalmente nós sejamos suas vítimas.-um sorriso desafiador surgiu em seus lábios.-Eles estão mexendo com fogo e irão se queimar.Por isso, vamos entrar no jogo deles.

-Está louco, Shikamaru? Assim vamos por nossas vidas em jogo.-alertou Neji.

-Se você está com medo, a porta da rua é serventia da casa.Mas, se todos estiverem dispostos a capturar esses assassinos, terão que arriscar suas vidas.Nós temos treinado por muito tempo, agora está na hora de colocar o Crownless na ativa.

**...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...**

Uhu! Capítulo cinco pra vocês! Perdoem minha demora! É que entrou vírus no computador, eu tive que deletar um monte de coisa, depois eu tive um monte de coisa da escola pra fazer...aí já viu, neh?

Mas, você estenderam o capítulo? Não? Ótimo, era essa a intenção...Mas não se preocupem, porque agora a história vai pegar fogo.Hhauhauahuahauha! risada do mal è.é

**Agora, respondendo as lindas e maravilhosas reviews! **

Prisma-san: Pra você ver, neh? Tenten passou por poucas e boas; a mentira dela eu achei engraçada...Imagine se fosse você nessa situação? Eu não saberia o que fazer! X D

Que bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz e muito, mas muito obrigada pelo elogio! Você não sabe como é gratificante! 8 D

Hyuuga ALe: Eba! Que bom que gostou do passado de Tenten.É verdade, o Sasuke não deveria ter abandonado ela, mas isso será resolvido da maneira mais cruel possível! è.é Enquanto as mortes, se não me engano irá aparecer mais uma no capítulo 6 ou 7.Aguarde. ò.ób

L.Mayumi-Chan:Obrigada pelo elogio! Não, na verdade o poema no Neji é um trecho da música My Immortal do Evanescence.

Laila' cerejaa: É verdade, na maioria das vezes eles sempre colocam a Hinata como uma garota indefesa e tímida, mas eu quis mudar isso, sabe? Mostrar que com força de vontade tudo é possível!

Bom, vão ser os mesmos de sempre: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaTema, InoGaa,SakuSasu.

Calma! Esse lance da Tenten ser irmã do Sasuke vai ser explicado no decorrer da história.E não, ela não ria dos pacientes, na verdade ela só queria saber como seria sua morte e como ela sofreu no pasado, vendo mortes e etc, digamos que ela teve uma obsessão por isso.Entendeu?

Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan: Huahuahuaha! Eu sou muito malvada, neh? Fazendo os personagens sofrerem desse jeito, mas você nem imagina o que eles vão passar...

Ah, muito obrigada pela review, estou muito feliz! E como pedido, ta aqui a continuação! 8)

Schne Hissi:Obrigada pela review! Ta aqui a continuação...

Mit-San:Que bom que gostou e obrigada pelo comentário.

Não se esqueçam: Review são como ar nos pulmões, que oxigenam o cérebro, que me fazem pensar, o que faz a fic continuar! (Eita! Até rimei! X D)


End file.
